User talk:Buddygirl1004
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have KNDfanfictionNextGen Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Just wanted to say Hi and that I will add new characters! AMS11 I was wanting to ask you if you needed another admin for help on the Wiki. Just let me know if you do and I will be glad to help you. AMS11 If I am doing a page for twins, should I put both names for the title? Because Ana and Chad have three sets of twins and Ana and Riley only have one set of twins. What should I do? AMS11 Hey, nice Wiki! Gamewizard2008 20:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 Hola! Caio! Kon'nichiwa! Hallo! Allo! Kaixo! Hola! Bok! Ahoj! Hej! Tere! Haloo! Bonjour! Ola! Dia duit! Alo! Merhaba! That's all the ways I know how to say Hello! Morgan, can we talk on the Summary Wiki, via chat? Um...WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU BLOCK ME!!!!! I HAVEN"T BEEN ON THE WIKI IN 2 FREAKING HOURS!!!!!! I JUST GOT ON TO PUT I'M RANKED #3 NOW!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE!!! ARE YOU MAD THAT I PASSED YOU OR SOMETHING? BECAUSE NOW I'M PISSED. I DONT DESERVE TO BE BLOCKED ALL I DID WAS GET POINTS I DIDN'T KNOW IT MATTERED!!!!! ALSO IF YOU WANT YOU CAN PASS ME AGAIN I DONT CARE ABOUT WERE I'M RANKED! OR HOW MANY POINTS I HAVE! I AM DONE TALKING TO YOU FOR THE MOMMENT. I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD BLOCK ME FOR THAT! I'M SOOOOOO PISSED RIGHT NOW. YOU DONT EVEN KNOW. I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND AT THE MOMMENT SO LETS LOSE ALL CONTACT IF WE HAVE TO! BUT YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD BECAUSE YOU JUST LOST A SISTER AND BEST FRIEND. Thanks for unblocking me....Yougotrejected 02:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Morgan, when you said something about a Dumbledore quote on my Frightmare! fic, what did you mean by that? That line originated from Ronald Reagan, or some president... Wat is chat moderater? Yougotrejected 05:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) No, not really. I'm working on the next Firstborn. What's it called? Morgan, the next Firstborn's up! The next chapter's up! Hey, Morgan, in your stories, who did Natsume marry after Father left her? Gamewizard2008 23:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 So, her last name was already Utsukushii? Morgan! The next chapter's up! Updated! Updated!! Updated again! Wanna try drawing Makava and Vweeb? Hiya, Sami!! How's it going, Sami? Morgan, if you wanted to break up with me, why didn't you just say so? Sigh, I forgive you... but I still wish you would've told me yourself, instead of letting them play that trick. Heck, I kinda wanted to break up, too. Don't count your blessings just yet. I'm still me, you know. Since we're not dating, I may not have any reason to hesitate to cuss you out on my Youtube videos. Though we will still be friends. I like you too much to stay TOO bad at you. Plus, you're almost the only one who gives me encouragement for Firstborn, anyway. Haha, I'm still expecting those alien pictures, though! You know she does! When are you gonna draw Makava and Vweeb?? Henrietta? Well, for most of the "W" words, she uses the "V" sound, and for the "th" words, she uses "Z". (i.e. Vant to go to ze movies, Ace?) And instead of "yes", she says "ja", and "no" is "nein" (those are the German words for the words). That's how I mostly write her... And in the show, she said a German word for "hello", but I don't know how to spell it. "Gutantag", or something... Gamewizard2008 21:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 Haha, that's right! Just like Grandfather used to tell you!